poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man
Pooh's Adventures of Encino Man is another upcoming new Winnie the Pooh crossover film planned to be re-edited by RatiganRules. It's unknown if the film will be shown on YouTube. Plot The film opens during the first ice age where a caveman attempts to make fire with his girlfriend, however there is an earthquake that causes a cave-in that buries the two of them. This segues into a present-day Los Angeles earthquake that awakens average teenager Dave Morgan (Sean Astin) who, along with his best friend Stanley "Stoney" Brown (Pauly Shore) strive to attain popularity in high school but come off more as rejects and outcasts. Dave is in love with Robyn (Megan Ward) a sweet and attractive girl who has been his best friend since grade school, and until she reached "babehood" had been rejected by Dave on several occasions. Her boyfriend Matt (Michael DeLuise) is a dim witted jock and school bully who is constantly responsible for making both Dave and Stoney the objects of ridicule by embarrassing them in various ways, usually directly due to Dave's growing affections toward Robyn. One day, as Dave is digging a pool in his back yard, he comes across a chunk of ice that has the body of a man in it. They leave the ice block unattended in the garage and space heaters left on cause the ice to melt, releasing the caveman (Brendan Fraser) from the opening of the film. The caveman falls head first into the 20th century, discovering a garbage truck which he misinterprets as a mammoth from his time, and television which he discovers upon entering Dave's house. When the boys return home, they find hand paint covering the walls and the house is in disarray. Upon investigating a fire they discover the caveman in Dave's bedroom, and Stoney quickly calms him by using a lighter to mesmerize him. After cleaning him and trimming him to look like an average teenager, Dave names him "Link" as in the missing link. They manage to fool Dave's family into thinking he is actually an Estonian exchange student sent to live with them, and enroll him in school where Link's bizarre behavior and supreme athletic skills clear shoot Dave and Stoney to popularity by association allowing Dave to get closer to Robyn, to Matt's chagrin. It soon becomes apparent that Stoney's bizarre attitude is having an affect on Link's actions and speech, which causes a rift between Dave and Stoney and after a fight with Matt at a skating rink, as well as an attraction developing between Robyn and Link, Dave tries to send Link away, but a fight between him and Stoney cause Link to come running back. On prom night Link is a hit at the party with Robyn as his date while Dave stays in for the evening. Matt breaks into Dave's bedroom and steals photographic evidence that Link is a caveman, but his plan to uncover the "freak" backfires as the information instead makes him even more popular. Dave and Robyn make up, and the three boys lead the entire prom in an impromptu caveman-like dance. After the prom, the students attend Dave's house for a pool party where Dave and Robyn kiss. Meanwhile, Stoney and Link follow clues similar to when they found him and discover a beautiful cavewoman (Sandra Hess) who turns out to be Link's girlfriend from the beginning of the film. He joins her in the bathtub as Stoney cheers them on and embraces her happily. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Grandpa Longneck, Grandma Longneck, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Hyp, Mutt, Nod, Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Genie, Iago, Kenai, Koda, Rutt and Tuke, Manny, Sid, Diego, Earl and his family, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Dino, Dink, Amber, Scat, Shyler, Flapper, Crusty, Ttark, Woody Woodpecker, Rex, Woog, Elsa, Dweeb, Princess Odette, Prince Derek, Jean-Bob, Speed, Puffin, Scooby-Doo, Shaggy Rogers, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, and Captain Caveman guest star in this film. *''The Land Before Time'', Brother Bear, Ice Age, Jim Henson's Dinosaurs, The Flintstones, Dink The Little Dinosaur, Kratt's Creatures, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels, and Encino Man featured prehistoric characters. *Both Scooby-Doo And Captain Cavemen And The Teen Angels Are Both Created by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera And Under License By Warner Bros. *This is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films, the Pokémon films, The Land Before Time films, The Lion King films, the Aladdin films, Brother Bear 1 and 2, the Ice Age films, The Flintstones films, We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story, the Scooby-Doo films. *Both ''Aladdin ''and ''Encino Man ''were released in theaters in 1992. Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Adventure Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:RatiganRules Category:Prehistoric Adventure films